New Primetime Slot for IBC-13's Kapinoy Primetime Starting March 10
March 8, 2014 When the PBA basketball will be reducing only just one game every Saturday from 3:30 p.m. to 5:30 p.m. and Sunday from 5 p.m. to 7 p.m. to accommodate the airing of the local version of two popular game shows that was also produced by them (Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? and The Million Second Quiz). Viewers who tune in to IBC-13 after coming home from school and work, IBC-13 further strengthens its primetime block Kapinoy Primetime gets more exciting with the network's revamped programming grid every night from Monday to Friday with a fantasy (little angel and teen mermaid tale), romance and heavy drama. Mutya Orquia in Carita de Angel Starting Monday, March 10, the well-loved children's heartwarming fantaserye about an angel Carita de Angel top-billed by the Kapinoy child actress Mutya Orquia will start airing at 5:45 p.m. on weeknights, and it is sure thing that everybody will greatly enjoy Dulce's many adventures. Express Balita at 6:30 p.m. follows the fantaserye, the country's high-rating newscast now on its 16th anniversary has been a consistent primetime top-rater anchored by Henry Omaga-Diaz and Snooky Serna-Go deliver the news every night. Janella Salvador in Janella in Wonderland IBC's primetime also ramps up as the popular and top-rating fantaserye Janella in Wonderland top-billed by the singer-teen actress Janella Salvador airing on its new timeslot at 7:45 p.m., the fantasy series about a girl who turning a teen mermaid tale in the island, swimming and sea creatures as Princess of the Sea. Viewers will then be treated to back-to-back romance and heavy drama with the premiere telecast of the much-awaited kilig-serye Crazy Little Thing Called Love at 8:30 p.m. starring the Thai superstar Mario Maurer as the lead role and the drama queen Cristine Reyes. Mario Maurer in Crazy Little Thing Called Love The highly anticipated kilig-serye will air this Monday, March 10, after Janella in Wonderland and back-to-back with Your Heart, My Love, the heart-pounding romantic dramaserye starring the optimum teleserye queen Claudine Barretto along with the powerhouse cast are Diether Ocampo, Christopher de Leon and star Raymart Santiago aired 9:15 p.m. timeslot, followed by the political satire Sic O'Clock News Naman anchored by Ramon Bautista at 9:45 p.m. Victoria Ruffo stars in the telenovela La Madrastra aired at 10:15 p.m., to be followed by the smash hit Korean drama My Love Patzzi starring Jang Nara at 10:45 p.m. To cap off IBC-13’s primetime offering is a rundown of the day’s latest news. As for veteran newsman Jay Sonza and Czarinah Lusuegro in News Team 13, which aired at 11:30 p.m. 'IBC-13' FANTASY :Discover a fantasy like a heartwarming drama, as IBC-13 presents fantaseryes. :We also offer a good dose of afternoon delight on TV!. Child actress Abby Bautista plays the little mermaid tail in the daytime fantaserye My Little Janella. :Continue to be praise the lord, angel of God and Jesus Christ as child actress Mutya Orquia played the mischievous Dulce Maria, a little guardian angel in Carita de Angel, together with Sam Pinto and Rodjun Cruz. :The only primetime princess and the Asia's teen sweetheart Janella Salvador, on the other hand, as a teen mermaid tale under the sea as the Princess of the Sea in her very own fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, where the sea creatures rule in the island, at home, school and the mermaid into underwater. Together with her primetime leading man Marlo Mortel as Janella's love interest. :IBC STARS :Mutya Orquia (Carita de Angel) :Janella Salvador (Janella in Wonderland) DRAMA :Whether it's tears of joy or sniffles of sadness you want to watch out own dramas, but no happy at all because IBC-13 has more drama series at all, from light drama to heavy drama. :Thai superstar Mario Maurer is is the Philippines as his role Shone in the romantic kilig-serye Crazy Little Thing Called Love, together with his jewel of drama Cristine Reyes, back-to-back with the return of optimum teleserye queen Claudine Barretto in the heart-pounding drama Your Heart, My Love, opposite her two primetime actors, Diether Ocampo and Christopher de Leon. Viva teen princess Nadine Lustre will star in the teen romantic drama anthology Sandy's Romance, featuring the most memorable love stories thru lucky sender as she played the role Sandy Salvador opposite her Lustre's leading man who will fall in love. :Sunday afternoos, so the kids stay home and watch their favorite teen stars in Friends 4Ever, a light drama for teens that is set to counquer the ultimate feel-good barkada experience about a friendship of seven teenagers. :IBC STARS :Mario Maurer and Cristine Reyes (Crazy Little Thing Called Love) :Christopher de Leon Claudine Barretto and Diether Ocampo (Your Heart, My Love) :Nadine Lustre (Sandy's Romance) :Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Francis Magundayao, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga (Friends 4Ever) COMEDY :IBC-13 believe that laughter is still the best medicine to cure all sorts of maladies, which is why we prepared the best rib-tickling line-up that's sure to kiss those worries away! :On weekdays, a lot of laught with teens and kids in TODAS Kids, the TV shows for today's kids and teens. :Ramon Bautista anchoring the political satire Sic O'Clock News Naman for parody news. Today's top male stars AJ Muhlach, Aki Torio and Josh Padilla in the best trio for Whattaboys, a wacky and cool guys of comedy, the sitcom is also joined the hottest Kapinoy teen actress Ingrid dela Paz. Follow the hilarious cool guys and antics of Rico, James and Zanjoe under the roof of their girlfriend Jenny. :Leading lady Jodi Sta. Maria and veteran actor Richard Yap as they play the couple and kilig moments in the top-rating sitcom for feel-good habit Maya Loves Sir Chief. On top of the list is the veteran comedian himself, Joey de Leon in T.O.D.A.S., a longest-running gag show that brings their sketches, pop culture, segments, gags, spoofs and jokes that will surely Saturday nights, along with Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Hans Mortel, Victor Anastacio, Sam YG, Jimmy Muna, Carlos Agassi and Elmo Magalona. :IBC STARS :Ramon Bautista (Sic O'Clock News Naman) :Josh Padilla, AJ Muhlach and Aki Torio (Whattaboys) :Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap (Maya Loves Sir Chief) :Joey de Leon (T.O.D.A.S.) VARIETY :When you want really entertaining and star-studded variety show, IBC-13 has got something to give you 7 days. :Lunch time is fun time as Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Boboy Garovilla known as APO Hiking Society offers you a feel-good noontime habit from Mondays to Saturdays - from song and dance numbers to awesome and exciting fun and games in APO Tanghali Na!, a daily serving of irresistible lunchtime funfare flavored with pure entertainment has a blend of menu for all audiences. :For kids and teens, today's hottest young stars in the youth-oriented musical variety showm for feel-good party habit Hey it's Fans Day! led by the powerhouse cast of James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Young JV and Yassi Pressman for the song and dance performers. :Listen while groove the music and move to the beat, put your dance moves as Cara Eriguel and Victor Anastacio in their Saturday night dance music show DMZ-TV. Every Sunday night, the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado and the Asia's nightingale Lani Misalucha treats you a musical show Dingdong n' Lani where the performances recorded some of the most enduring love songs in OPM history. :IBC STARS :Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Boboy Garovilla (APO Tanghali Na!) :James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Young JV and Yassi Pressman (Hey it's Fans Day!) :Cara Eriguel and Victor Anastacio (DMZ-TV) :Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha (Dingdong n' Lani) GAME/REALITY :IBC-13 treats you a weekend winner like a game show for million-peso prize and reality show for singing contest. :Drew Arellano is hosting the country's longest-running and top-rating franchise game show on Philippine TV every Saturday night Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, going to the hot seat while increase your money tree, with the jackpot prize of P2 million pesos by answering 15 multiple-choice questions correctly, lifelines bestowed on each lucky contestants: 50:50, Phone-A-Friend, Double Dip, Ask the Audience and People's Speak were attributed to the show’s phenomenal success. True? Of course! And that’s our final answer! In addition to another game show every Sunday, as Robi Domingo hosts the local version of the American hit game show The Million Second Quiz, a quiz taken to its viewers in the cash prizes of P100,000,000 at stake for lucky viewers. It follows a group of contestants who compete for up to ₱1,000,000 in a quiz competition across 1,000,000 seconds (or 11 days, 13 hours, 46 minutes, and 40 seconds), while the rest of the show was able from within the Million Second Quiz app chance to win P1 million pesos in every episode. :Young singing champion, a powerhouse singer and young singing diva Anja Aguilar for the longest-running and top-rating franchise singing reality show on Philippine TV every Sunday night Born to be a Superstar, where discover and develop an aspiring and young talented singers of the singing superstars as they perform a complete production number of their very own primetime TV singing contest and to sing with Anja. The winners of the search got as much as P1 million pesos worth of prizes and the music recording contract under Viva Records and Vicor Music, while the established singing champions such as Season 1 grang champion Joshua Cadelina and Season 2 grand champion and singing princess Shanne Velasco. :IBC STARS :Drew Arellano (Who Wants to be a Millionaire?) :Robi Domingo (The Million Second Quiz) :Anja Aguilar (Born to be a Superstar)